


What goes around... (Comics Fic)

by The_Ghoul



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis Whump, Canon-Typical Violence, Children, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fights, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I won't use tags cause it would spoil the whole thing, Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swordfighting, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ghoul/pseuds/The_Ghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What looks like an ordinary day turns into a life threatening adventure when a little boy turns up at the garrison claiming to be a son of Aramis and someone who isn't really expected to surface as more than a sad memory.</p><p>Set between seasons 1 and 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this crazy idea about making a comics fic and because I'm insane I actually started drawing it. I've never been into comics and never really drawn one so I'm not entirely sure I can pull this off... Well, wish me luck if you enjoy my work...
> 
> I opted for this style of drawing to make it look like period-style print... dunno why, dunno if I'm gonna stick with it, but I just liked the idea...

Chapter 1

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments, they are really encouraging! Thank you Thank you Thank you!!! I hope I won't fck this up xD 
> 
> This is the last chapter with only Aramis debating with a six-year-old for now, some action coming soon. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

 

\----

 

The following chapter is already in progress ;)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes I wish I were drawing digitally, even though I despise it - I'd miss the physical contact with the parer and the pens and having the paint smeared all over me - some of the digital artworks are just awesome and it's so easy to UNDO somthing... Erasing a marker is not... And this takes forever...
> 
> And my phone camera sucks ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this makes sense so far... ;)

 

 

 

\------

The rest of the boys will be back in the following chapter. coming soon...

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

\---

Till the next time :P

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back :) I know it took a wee bit longer than usual, but real life issues interfered... Anyway... Enjoy the chapter

 

 

\---

 

Next time on "What goes Around" ...

 

 

... Athos becomes a postman xD

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, what have I done there... :P I'll try to be back ASAP
> 
> And thank you for all the lovely comments and support :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on we go :) I'm glad you're enjoying this, because I am :)
> 
> Enjoy

 

 

\---

And next time...?

 

 

Looks like stuff will go even more wrong 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops xD see you soon
> 
> PS: the fight between d'Art and Porthos is just for fun/ training while waiting. I was getting bored with static images :P


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of 'Mis whump, but I had a rubbish weekend...

 

 

\---

Don't worry, the boys will figure it all out ;)

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just hope it still makes sense and isn't becoming too big a whump ;-)

 

 

 

\---

See you soon

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for all the support and comment and Kudos, it's really great to know that you are enjoying this fic.

 

 

\---

Next time...?

 

 

Well, You're gonna have to wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you!
> 
> In all likelihood I will not be able to update for about 2 weeks now, but I am not abandoning this fic, just won't be able to draw...so You'll gonna have to wait to find out how bad Aramis' amnesia is... :) 
> 
> Cheers, have great time


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back. Well, for now for this one chapter only... Couldn't keep you waiting so long since you are showing such a great support. Thank you for that! I'll try to be back ASAP

\---

Unfortunately since I'm still not really back yet,I don't have the the upcoming pages ready so I have nothing to show you here today... Just maybe  the uncouth conditions this chapter was finished in :-D the carpet is actually quite comfy :-D 

Wwell...see you soon ;-) and thank you And yeah, I couldn't resist drawing Aramis with bed hair :-D 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I'm back! More adventures ahead. Can't promise I'll be able to update as often as before,but I'll try. Now enjoy the chapter

 

 

 

\---

The next time...We'll go for a ride ;-) 

 

Well... It's not finished yet...  ;-) And I can't draw horses :-D I'll learn ;-) 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and there only being one page today... I got caught up in things and got stuck with the story... But I promise there will be more soon and THINGS will start happening... ;) 
> 
> I hope you had a great weekend :)

 

\---

Don't have anything else ready yet... You know stuff happening and stuff... but here's a peak into my sketch book where the initial sketches (and most of my other artwork) come to life in their initial form... :)

 

 

(yup, this chapter was also planned to be 2 pages, but...well, didn't happen...)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go... I got a bit stuck with the story but now I've finally got it figured out... I am, however, back at school so I can't spend that much time drawing, but I'll try to update as soon as possible :) have a great weekend!

 

 

\---

 

That's it for today. the boys are back together and there's a secret to be revealed. but you're gonna have to wait for that ;) Cheers


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am so so so sorry for such a big delay in posting, but I got into a new chapter in my life, and it's crazy and wild and scary and amazing so I am pretty busy all the time, learning how to walk in this new world... Anyway, I hope this chapter will make up for the delay :) Enjoy :)

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. I'm still alive... Just a wee bit busy as life goes...
> 
> Hehe,I'm so glad you're still enjoying this and even more that I really got you thinking Rene is Aeamis' son :-D sorry,if you were looking forward to his family life (we sooo need season 4, where he has the Dauphin...) anyway,on we go,more exciting stuff is coming :-P
> 
> I should have a free weekend so again...I'll try to post ASAP...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think... I think that if I am ever to finish this, I'll need all the support and ideas... 
> 
> Cheers


End file.
